Chance Encounter
by shohei-kun
Summary: Alice Kingsley is five years older and missing Underland terribly. Most of all she misses the Hatter, will she ever see him again? This is my take on what happened when the credits stopped rolling.


Alice Kingsley sat with her legs curled up to her chest, a most unladylike gesture, at a corner table in her favourite tea house. She wore her best dress to compensate for the fact that she was, yet again, not wearing a corset. This never failed to aggravate her mother, but as she wasn't present what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She sipped from a bone china cup her usual English breakfast, gazing out the window letting her mind wander. Underland. She missed it immensely as it had been five years since she saw Absolem, the blue butterfly. It felt like yesterday but, as her sister constantly reminded her, looks wouldn't last forever and she needed a husband. Alice shook her head wearily, golden tresses freely flowing over her narrow shoulders. Her pallid complexion had become prettier and she looked like less of a child nowadays, even though she still felt like one. It wasn't like there weren't any offers of marriage, as her looks and considerable income from her partnership made her a very appealing choice for a wife. She simply didn't like any of her possible suitors. Romantically, that is. Sure, she wouldn't mind some friends. Alice managed to alienate herself much of the time due to her somewhat eccentric personality and oddball ideas.

Her thoughts strayed to the Hatter. Yes, she missed him the very most. More than the White Queen, more than the White Rabbit, more than anyone. His zaniness and isolation she had identified strongly with, and after quite a while, she realized that maybe she should have stayed in Underland after all. He was the only person she wanted to be with.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk..?" Alice asked herself, smiling wistfully.

The tiny bell announced another customer in the tea house. The door chimed shut. Alice Kingsley startled and looked across the small room. Her attention was caught by this familiar stranger. The man's face was partially hidden by a tall black hat and his curly dark hair. He walked to the counter and ordered a special blend of tea, one she has never heard of in her life.

_How peculiar,_ she thought, staring rudely at the tall man. _I feel like I know him._

His maroon coat was lined in velvet and cut a fine silhouette in the sun streaming through the dusty windows. Forest green pants and polished dress shoes completed his outfit, which Alice approved of very much. She especially liked his hat. After receiving his strange tea, he slowly made his way over and took a table very near hers.

_He's just there, perhaps I could ask his name? _Alice pondered, increasingly curious.

"Ah... excuse me, Sir?" Alice glanced awkwardly at the man who turned and stared back.

"Why, I do believe I've met you before Miss..."

"Alice," she finished, pleased that he seemed to recognize her too.

"I do apologize, but I can't quite place you. That's tricky, isn't it? Where did we meet?"

"It would be helpful if you told me your name... Sir," Alice asked, smirking inappropriately.

"My name? Oh, yes. That would be helpful. I'm Terence Hastings."

His scatty way of speaking made Alice smile. However, she was extremely disappointed. Some small part of her was hoping that, just maybe, he was the Hatter.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I'm very rude today, I'm sure you can't see me properly as I haven't even taken this hat off. I just love this hat."

And when he finally did Alice gasped. He looked exactly the same, it was like the Hatter was sitting right there. The faint olive skin tone replaced his otherworldly white one. His intensely green eyes were now the brightest amber. His face was the same, pronounced cheekbones and thick, tousled brown curls instead of ginger. If she pictured him in black and white he would be... identical. She reminded herself to breathe and asked anxiously, "What do you do?"

"Well, my family is highly involved in law, my four brothers are lawyers."

Alice's heart sank as she tried to hide her obvious disappointment.

"...but I'm a hatter. Bane of the family, I am."

"Is that right?" she asked him, believing from the bottom of her heart that this was her Hatter. From the way he was gazing at her intently, she could discern that he knew her as well. Maybe he didn't know how exactly, but he definitely did.

"Do you think it's impossible that even though I have no idea how, I know you very well? In fact, I feel like I've known you for many years now. And that you're extremely important to me?"

"Hmm, perhaps."

The Hatter stared at the wooden floor boards and grasped his hat tightly, looking visibly upset.

"But sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

He smiled at her awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders and making her heart melt.

"I'd better be on my way," the Hatter exclaimed all of a sudden, noticing the grandfather clock on the wall.

Alice didn't want him to leave. Not now she'd finally met him again. She panicked as he rose and gathered his teacup and saucer, tousled curls going everywhere.

_Stop_, she wanted to yell, _don't go. Stay here with me._

Just as she was about to despair he turned back and laughed kindly, "Well, are you coming?"

"What...me?" Alice asked, most articulately.

"I don't see any other Alice Kingsley's in the tea house, do you?"

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

The Hatter just smiled and offered Alice his arm. She took it without hesitation and the pair walked out into the street together.


End file.
